


Please Wake Up

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr user avalon-swan-mills: Between the Pan and Zelena arcs, Regina actually puts herself under the sleeping curse because it isn't Henry she fears she will never see again, but also Emma. More of the prompt inside. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr user avalon-swan-mills: Between the Pan and Zelena arcs, Regina actually puts herself under the sleeping curse because it isn't just Henry she fears she will never see again, but Emma. She hates that she never told Emma how she felt. Emma feels the same once she finally remembers, but when she gets back to town, she finds out Regina is in a coma. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! I hope you like it!
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 Regina looked so peaceful in sleep. Her eyelashes perfectly fluttering, her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, so quiet and…well, peaceful. Without worry. 

Well, at least that’s how Emma would like to interpret the situation. 

But this wasn’t sleep. Regina was in a sleeping curse. A sleeping curse, Mary Margaret had said, that Regina had put onto herself. And Emma had no idea if the former Queen would wake up. She had no idea of she’d ever again hear the deep, husky voice of the mayor, or ever get reprimanded for not bringing her paperwork on time, or if she’d ever see the brunette’s skeptical eyebrow, or a sassy comeback in the face of David. She’d miss everything about Regina. 

I wish I had told her how I felt. 

That’s the prominent thought that was circulating throughout Emma’s mind at moment. The blonde had suppressed her feelings for Regina for the longest time. She knew it was never going to happen. There was too many complications, such as the typical in-laws problem multiplied by a thousand. It would be bad for Henry, and Regina would never let down her walls enough for Emma, and…was Regina even into women? She had to be. They had flirted, right? 

Anyways, Emma had suppressed her feelings for the former queen at any cost. Throughout the curse, throughout Neverland, and any time in between. She did it so much that she had all but forgotten her attraction to Regina—until she had actually forgotten for real when she was sent across the town line. But when she took the memory potion…everything came rushing back. All the memories, and all the things Emma had ever felt for the brunette. 

Suddenly the blonde couldn’t stop thinking about the other woman, and she knew that as soon as Regina woke up—if Regina woke up—she would kiss her right then and there. 

Wait, kiss! That’s it! Emma thought, mentally slapping herself. Why didn’t she think of it before? 

**** 

Ten minutes later Henry and Emma were standing in Regina’s mansion, hovering over the cursed Regina. 

“Alright, kiss her forehead or something. It should work.” Emma encouraged Henry. He bent over his mothers limp body, a tear rolling down his cheek and onto the brunettes nose. He wiped it off and slowly pressed his lips to her forehead. 

Nothing. 

A sob ripped from Emma. This was her chance, her chance to get Regina back. All she wanted was to hear her voice again. She needed Regina. How would she raise Henry without her? How would she do anything without her? Who would criticize her leather jacket, who would constantly nag Hook? All Emma wanted was Regina back. 

The savior knelt beside the sleeping queen, taking her soft hand into hers. 

“Regina, I…i’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I’m sorry you did this to yourself. I’m sorry about my mom and how you had a terrible life and…and for everything. I’m sorry. But I can make it better, I will make it better. Please wake up. I love you, Regina. I love you.” She then bent down and her kissed the crimson lips of the mayor. 

The brunette suddenly took a gasp of air, launching up for a brief second and falling into the blonde’s arms. Her dark brown eyes snapped open, filled with awe and worry and…love?

“Emma.”


End file.
